1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,3-oxazolidine derivatives, which are useful as, for example, pharmaceuticals, agrochemicals, and other fine chemicals or intermediates thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As examples of production processes for 1,3-oxazolidine derivatives, a process of reacting a .beta.-aminoalcohol derivative with an aldehyde, and a process of reacting an ethyleneimine derivative with an aldehyde are known. These processes, however, require .beta.-aminoalcohol derivatives or ethyleneimine derivatives as materials which may not be significantly available, and therefore are not always satisfactory for general purpose use and are insufficient in yields.